Animal Love
by PrincessPanda93
Summary: 'Just do it,' Nick thought to Himself. 'Just go over there and do it. Kiss him. Tell him how you feel.' R


**NIFFLERS UNITE!**

**Ever since I bought "Animal Love" by Charlene Kaye, it has been playing on repeat.**

**Disclaimer: I love the song so very much, but I do not own it, and I don't own any recognizable characters either.**

Animal Love

_This crowded room has a hundred ghosts but it's your pretty green eyes that please me the most._

No, Jeff's eyes weren't actually green, but that didn't change anything. I watched him across the room talking to Sam Evans, trying to ignore how jealous it made me feel.It didn't matter that he was holding Mercedes' hand and grinning at her every five seconds and leaning over to kiss her cheek every five minutes.

_I fully know this is dangerous, but I've never been too good at control._

I let out a sigh, staring intently at Jeff.

He looked up suddenly, as if he could hear my thoughts all the way across the room.

'_Cause when I look at you baby, it's like looking straight into the sun._

That nervous fluttering in my stomach started again.

Jeff smiled at me and I think I got a little light headed.

'Just do it,' I thought to myself. 'Just go over there and do it. Kiss him. Tell him how you feel.'

_And I don't wanna look away 'cause I know I'm gonna lose my guns._

After a moment Jeff turned back to whatever Sam was saying to him.

"Hey Nick!" Blaine called walking over to me.

"Hey Blaine," I said trying very hard not to laugh at the pointy party hat he was wearing. It had a cartoon drawing of Harry Potter on it.

"Don't you dare laugh at it," Blaine warned. "It's my birthday, I can wear it if I want."

"I wasn't laughing," I said holding up my hands.

"You were on the inside. I could tell."

"You caught me," I said. "Damn," I snapped my fingers.

"So," Kurt said coming up and linking his and Blaine's arms. "Why on earth do you keep staring at Jeff with that lustful look?"

Ah Kurt, had he always been this blunt?

"Kurt!" Blaine said.

"What?" He asked. "The whole reason we came over here was to ask."

Blaine opened his mouth to retort, but saw me roll my eyes. He closed his mouth thought for a moment and then said, "Why don't you just talk to him?"

I sighed and looked back at the two blond boys.

_Go ahead and take my conviction. Go ahead and take my everything._

I nodded my head, to nobody in particular and started across the room.

_So let your bones show let your bones show. _

_Won't have to hide, have to hide, hide anymore,_

_Our animal love, animal love will be enough to protect the both of us._

When I reached where Sam and Jeff, they were deep in conversation. I was too nice to interrupt it so I stood off to the side.

Mid-sentence Jeff crouched down to tie up the lace on his converse. I swear he was the only guy who actually wore them anymore.

Except Sam, I corrected myself as I noticed he was wearing them too.

_You're crouching low like a jungle cat_

_But something tells me I'd be content to be trapped_

Jeff seemed to notice my feet because he looked up and grinned at me.

"Hey Nick," He said.

"Hey," I smiled back

_One fleeting look and there goes my breath__. _

Jeff stood back up. "You remember Sam and Mercedes?"

"Of course," I nodded giving the couple a smile. They both smiled back.

_But no pleasure comes without consequence._

"Can – can I talk to you," I asked Jeff.

"Yeah sure,"

"We'll go over to…" Mercedes looked around the room. "Blaine," She pushed Sam. "And Kurt. Go to Blaine and Kurt."

Jeff chuckled at the direction and watched the two walk away.

He looked back at me and something in his eyes told me that he knew what I wanted already.

_Tell me is this for the moment or do you really think we could last._

_Boy, I really need to know, I don't have time to be played like that._

And I lost all of my words. All the speeches I'd come up with in the past few months. Every single damn word that I wanted to say to Jeff flew from my mind as I stared into those eyes.

Those eyes that were sparkling as he reached his hand out towards me.

_But suddenly you're reaching for my hand__. _

_And every sturdy brick crumbles to sand._

As soon as our finger tips touched, I felt the clichéd fireworks going off.

_So let your bones show let your bones show. _

_Won't have to hide, have to hide, hide anymore,_

_Our animal love, animal love will be enough to protect the both of us._

I saw in Jeff's eyes that he felt them too. And he wasn't surprised by it either.

_Sick and tired of being alone__. _

Jeff grinned, clutching my hand tighter.

_Take my hand I don't wanna go home_

_I just want a little bit of your ecstasy. _

Jeff leaned his head down, a fraction of an inch.

I took a step closer.

Jeff took a step closer.

_The stars won't know what hit them when they brought together you and,_

Jeff leaned down the rest of the way and our lips connected.

As my eyes fluttered close I saw the yellow and red and green and blue of the fireworks that I was still feeling.

_Won't know what hit them when they brought together you and me._

I reached my hand up and tangled my fingers into Jeff's meticulously styled hair, barley registering the cheers of Blaine's party guest.

The loudest of which were the cheers of our fellow Warblers.

_So let your bones show let your bones show. _

_Won't have to hide, have to hide, hide anymore,_

_Our animal love, animal love will be enough to protect the both of us._

**So I know that Blaine's relationship with the Warbler's is rocky but if he can forgive Sebastian he better fucking forgive the rest of them who didn't even **_**know **_**that the slushy was tampered with.**

**And I don't even know when Blaine's birthday is, so this coulda been before the slushy.**

**Pretty please review**

**NIFFLERS UNITE!**


End file.
